This is Halloween
by reshiramgirl88
Summary: A collection of Scary Stories, for Halloween. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! READ! WRITE! REVIEW! ENJOY! I am taking requests on what scary stories.


**-Author's FYI**

**Hey, this is just a collection of scary stories for Halloween. I hope you enjoy. **

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn the Light On?

The sink faucet of dorm 405 of Unova Master's University leaked water with a steady, drip, drip, drip. Bianca let out a sigh as she stared at the leak.

"You know, Touko." She said to her roommate. "We are really going to need to get that facet fixed."

"Uh huh." Touko nodded. "Sure."

The girls had a final the next. One that would affect their entire future. To prepare for the test. Touko had been studying intently for the last week. Whereas Bianca had been goofing off, preparing for a party that was occurring that night.

"Touko? Are you listening to me?" Bianca asked as she pulled a brush through her short blonde hair.

"Uh Huh." Touko said again, flipping the page in her textbook. "Sure…."

"Touko?" Bianca turned to her roommate. "How do I look?" Bianca wore a long green dress that almost made her look like a Serperior.

Touko waved a hand at her, not bothering to look up. "You look great Bianca."

A wikced grin formed on the blonde's face as a plan hatched in her mind. "You know Touko. I've been thinking of dying my hair green."

"Uh huh? Sure?" Her roommate replied.

"And you know what?" Bianca continued. "I've been thinking of asking out Cheren. You know the really smart guy in our math class?"

"Yeah, sure." She waved a hand at Bianca.

"Maybe you should ask out that N fellow. He seems kind of nice. And I think he has a crush on you!"

Touko's face immediately turned tomato red at the mention of N' name.

"Where did you get that from?" She stuttered, glaring at Bianca.

"Gotcha!" Bianca laughed.

"That's not funny!" Touko exclaimed, turning back to her work.

"So are you not coming tonight?" Bianca asked as she fixed her hair.

"No." Touko retorted. "Why would I?"  
"Everyone is going." Bianca answered simply.

"What about finals?" Touko asked.

"So. They are just some test. Nothing more."

"Just a piece of paper? Bianca our entire future is on the line here!" Touko exclaimed.

"Fine then, be that way!" Bianca turned away. "But just make sure you lock the door."

"What for?"

"There is some killer on the loose. He's supposedly in this area." Bianca's eyes were filled with concern for her roommate.

"OK, I will." Touko turned back to her work as Bianca went out the door.

As Bianca partied that night, Touko studied all night.

At 3am, Bianca finally came home from a night of partying. She saw her roommates shape in the bed, with her textbooks wide open, sitting on her desk.

There was a steady drip, drip, drip, echoing throughout the room. There was also the sound of a ragged breathe but Bianca just passed it off, knowing it was Touko.

Bianca let it slide, telling herself it was just the leaky sink. She silently grabbed Touko's textbook, wanting to get in a few last minute details before the test.

Silently Bianca grabbed the hard cover book and snuck out the door.

She raced down the hall to the lounge where she could study without bothering her roommate.

Footsteps echoed above her as girls from the party arrived to their dorms.

Then there a scream. A high pitched scream of terror echoed through the building. In a matter of seconds all the lights in the buildings came to life.

There was a sound of rushing footsteps as girl's rushed down the staris.

Soon there was the sound of Police sirens outside the building. Red and Blue lights flashed against the walls of the lounge.  
Bianca sat there, not quiet sure what had happened.

Police officers entered the building and went up the stairs, not saying anything to Bianca.

Soon a lone police officer came back down the stairs and stood in front of her.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Are you perhaps Bianca? Touko's roommate?" The officer asked.

"Yes," She answered. "Yes I am."  
"Please follow me."

Bianca followed the officer up the stairs to her dorm room.

Police men crowded in her dorm. They all crowded Touko's side of the room.

The officer's made way for her.

Bianca's eyes laid on something that she would never expect. She fainted, an officer caught her as she fell.

Blood was smeared all over the wall, in front of Touko's corpse. It read. 'Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn The Lights On?'

**-Author's FYI  
This story is based off an Urban Legend go do some research if you want more information.**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


End file.
